Sparks and Flames
by hayleystart
Summary: Pretty Little Liars/Glee fic. Will write a way better summary later if people like it and review, please!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a crossover between Pretty Little Liars and Glee. I don't know the name of the PLL School, so I will just place them inside of McKinley high! Let's already assume that they were there in the first place, shall we? I am placing all of these events after the PLL second to last episode of the season one finale, and the glee episode 'original songs'. Hope you enjoy it!**_

Hanna and Emily were walking out of class together and getting ready to go home. They chat for a few minutes then Spencer and Aria show up.

"So how are you and Mr. Fitz doing," questioned Emily.

Aria hated it when her friends called her English teacher boyfriend, Mr. Fitz. She has told them plenty of times to call him Ezra, and to make it not so obvious that they were secretly dating. She almost blew it when she sent a cute text message to her own mother, who of course, works at the high school as well!

"Ezra and I are doing great. You guys should know that. I generally talk about him every day," she responded secretly.

"I still can't believe your dating our English teacher, Aria." Hanna rarely thinks of the consequences about herself and her wrong doings, but when it comes to her friends, she wants to make sure that they are safe and out of harm's way. After Caleb, her only one-day-fling fled to Arizona, she really hasn't been herself lately. She hasn't slept in days, and even though she doesn't want to admit it, she misses him. A lot.

"He's really special Hanna. It just sucks sometimes that we all can't hangout without it becoming awkward."

"Speaking of awkward," said Spencer. She spots Ezra coming out of his room, eyes Aria, and walks away. He doesn't want it to make it obvious that he is dating one of his students. They all look at each other, then back at Spencer. "Not him. Since when did Quinn and Finn get back together? I thought he was still all over Rachel?" Each one of them looked by the trophy case where the school quarterback and the ex-head cheerleader talk and getting a little too comfortable towards each other. Then Emily spots Rachel looking at them in the distance coming out of a classroom. Rachel looks more depressed then even mad.

"Guys, look at Rachel. She looks sad," explains Emily.

"Why would she even care? She cheated on him too," said Hanna as the cause of the cheating came around the corner.

Puckerman leans against the locker next to Hanna. She doesn't seemed interest and rolls her eyes at him.

"So I understand that your little bad-ass boy toy left? That's a shame he left you here," he playfully said as he put his hands on her shoulders. "If you ever need a loyal man to take care of anything you need, you know how to reach me," he winked at her and he started to walk away.

_**Please tell me what you think! I will write waaaayy longer chapters to this if you guys like it! So review it PLEASE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's short again, but i am on like a major writer's block! review plz :)**

Hanna didn't want to admit it, but she was into badasses. Her fling with Caleb sparked her interests. She liked rebelling against the rules, she liked his scrubbiness and the way he dress; it turned her on. So the fact that Noah Puckerman was even slightly interested in her was a sign. She started to smile when Aria noticed it.

"Hanna, don't even think about it," she said.

Hanna quickly turned around, trying not to think about Puck, "What? I didn't even do anything."

Spencer saw Rachel walking away, with her head down, heading to her locker. "Guys, I'm going to ask her if she's okay." She gotten her friend's approval and started towards her. She was behind Rachel, when she had stopped and turned into the girl's bathroom. Spencer waited a few seconds then followed her into the room. She didn't see where she had gone, but she heard crying. It was Rachel crying. Spencer looked under the stalls and the last stall was Rachel, standing with her knew high socks and her flats. She tapped on the door.

"Rachel?" She heard a quick sniffle and then nothing. "Rachel, its Spencer. Wanna talk?"

Rachel opened up the door with her red puffy eyes and a box full of tissues, almost gone. "Did you see what happened?" Spencer nodded. "I shouldn't be acting like this," she said as she continued by the sinks to fix her hair while Spencer following closely. "I mean, he's in love with her all over again. I wouldn't blame him. She confident, prettier than me, talented..."

Spencer cut her off. "Rachel, you are all of those things as well. You want my opinion," the short brunette looked up, "you should be with Finn, not Quinn. It just doesn't seem right."

Rachel coughed. "I wish he would see that too," she then smiled, hugged Spencer, and started to walk out of the bathroom.

"If you ever need anything, Rachel, I'm here for you," assured Spencer. Rachel nodded then left the bathroom.

What was Spencer thinking? Why was she lying to Rachel like that? I know they weren't best friends, but they talked in the classes that they shared together. Spencer has been keeping this in for a long time. She was in love with Finn. None of her friends knew it, nobody did but her. Spencer was in love with Finn since the day they had to practice for glee. Since this was a while ago, Spencer barely knew him. Finn was just another school jock, and she thought he would never been interested in her. He broke up with Quinn after learning she had cheated on him with Puck. He was devastated. He still was in love with her somehow, so he decided to sing a song for her in Glee club. When they were little kids, he and Spencer did a lot together, so, why not pick her. They sang together, although she was not that good at it, he didn't care. He was just glad that she was helping him out a lot. That's when it happened: Spencer had a huge thing for the quarterback! Since then, she had to stay back and watch as he choose between Quinn and Rachel, and even Santana, while she stood in the background wishing for once it would be her that he chose.

She left the bathroom and headed to her locker. Emily caught up with her, so they could head to lunch and meet up with the other two friends. Emily saw Artie being wheeled by his girlfriend, who's not the brightest bulb in the pack, Brittany.

Emily remembers coming out at school. Her friends didn't care what she was, but she wasn't worried about them. She didn't want to get bullied at school. She knew what happened with Kurt, and she didn't want the same punishment done to her for just being herself. Then last week, she remembered the argument between Brittany and Santana. They didn't know that Emily was around the corner just listening in. She knew that they had sex a couple of times, but she didn't have the slightest clue that Santana was an actually lesbian. She had her suspicions, but never would assume that she would be. She had a crush on Santana after that.

She was Santana sitting alone. Why was one of the most feared, popular, and gorgeous girls sitting all alone?

"Hey Spencer, I'm going to talk to Santana real quick, you go on without me." Spencer nodded and headed off in the other direction while Emily sat across from Santana.

She noticed her; she just didn't want to say anything to her. She was sitting there, feeling depressed, and eating her lunch. She just got tired of being watched and gave up.

"What do you want les-mily?"

"Well, you're sitting all alone. Where's Sam?"

"Froggy lips? I dumped him. He couldn't stand being with somebody who was too good for him."

"We both know that that's not the reason why you dumped him," said Emily. Santana was in awe. She made sure that nobody knew about her dirty secret, let alone someone like 'her'.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," stated Santana.

Emily grabbed her hand. "I know," then she whispered, "about your secret."

Santana yanked her hand away. "Seriously creep, go away. You're probably staring down my shirt or something."

"I'm just trying to help. I know what you're going through."

Santana got up and slammed her hands on the lunch table. "You have no idea what you heard." Then she walked away. Emily felt like she had no other choice but to just follow her. Santana knew that she would follow her, that's what she wanted all along. She knew that Emily, of all people would help her through this, but she didn't want anybody else to know. She walked into a quiet hallway where nobody rarely even walked down, and sat down on a bench at the far end. Emily, of course, sat right next to her.

"How did you know," questioned Santana.

"I sort of over-heard you and Brittany talking about it."

"So you were eavesdropping?"

"If you want to call it that."

Santana turned to Emily. "Have you ever felt like your worthless? Like you feel like shit for liking girls?" She gulped that down.

Emily sighed. "I did at first. I felt as if my whole world was just on hold, like nobody around me knew the real me."

"Nobody knows but you and Brittany."

"I thought so."

She sounded worried and mad at the same time, "So don't you tell anybody, Emily."

"I actually followed you to help you, ya' know. Not to rat you out or anything."

Santana seemed sincere, "Why would you want to help me? I've been nothing but nasty to you and your preppy friends."

"Because I know what you're going through, Santana."

"So what should I do now," she asked, "I mean, I love Brittany, but, I don't know."

"But she's with Artie and she loves him, right," Santana nodded. "You just got to let them be for now. You have to move on."

"I'll try, but I know right now I can't."


End file.
